The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for pulverizing a substance, such as a fuel feedstock.
In general, gasification power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock. Specifically, the gasification process converts the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, i.e., “synthesis gas” (synthetic gas), by reaction with steam or water in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. Generally, a raw fuel source, such as coal, is converted into a useable feedstock prior to gasification. For example, the raw fuel source may be ground and mixed with other additives to form a useable feedstock, such as a slurry. In some applications, the raw fuel grinding process involves rod mill or ball mill operations, which include electrical motors, mechanical gear boxes, metal rods, and other heavy machinery. Unfortunately, the use of such machinery may lead to metal contamination of the feedstock. Additionally, the mill machinery may require large amounts of power, robust foundations systems, independent lubrication systems, and/or significant routine maintenance.